Our Hero Academia: Chapter 11
File:OHACH11.png Announcement The students of Class 2-A laughed and joked around in the room. Zenji and sat on their desks, talking about what had happened the previous night. It was a complete contrast to the more somber attitude after yesterday's battle trials. "So you really did it?" asked Joho. "Yeah," answered Zenji, "just don't make a big deal out of it okay." Zenji saw Griselle walk into the classroom, and beckoned for her to come over to him. Griselle walked over to Zenji & Joho, a joyous smirk on her face. She'd reached the duo, placing her items on the nearest available platform. "Yes Zenji?" "Just wanted to say hi," he replied. "How are you this morning?" "I'm doing well, thanks to you." She returned the favor by asking him the same question, yet different wording. "And how about you?" "I'm feeling fantastic," Zenji answered. "Woke up on the right side of the bed, and I'm really excited about this announcement from Mr. Jooryoku." Zenji was grinning ear to ear. Joho just looked at him, trying not to laugh at his courtship rituals. "That's good to hear." Griselle looked around the room at the remainder of her classmates, and could only wonder herself what was Mr. Jooryoku's announcement. "Yes, you can only wonder what could be so important. Maybe a field trip?" "Potentially. Frankly, I'm always excited for teacher announcements. I just hope it doesn't turn out to be a test." "Don't worry." Griselle took out a note pad and pen, as if ready to write something down. "I'll help you study if it's a test." The door to the classroom opened and in came Jack, having gone off for a moment to grab a cup of coffee whilst they had a momentary break from class. He wasn't spotted for once without any extra baggage such as his bokken or bag, but unlike the days prior, Jack now sported a small band-aid just underneath his left eye and across his cheekbone. He took a look over the classroom for a moment, spotting the familiar faces across the room for a moment but proceeded nevertheless towards his own class bench, pulling the chair out as he approached it and sat down. Jack couldn't help but yawn as he leaned back against the seat, figuring it was about time to drink the brew that he'd just bought and went on to do just so. Closing his eyes as he carefully blew some air into the beverage before taking a sip from it, winning his head back to enjoy the warm liquid now flowing inside his body. Izanagi walked into the classroom with his usual tired face. He was not a morning person and was barely awake, even his suit was a bit messed up. He gave a slight wave and good morning to Joho, Zenji and the others that had arrived as he walked over to his seat. "So Zenji...are you and Griselle finally together?" Zenji's ears turned red upon hearing Izanagi's words. His eyes darted back between Griselle and Iza, afraid to speak in case he said the wrong thing. Griselle turned around to see Izanagi. Her expression was neutral. She stepped up and gave Izanagi an expression as if challenging his dominance. "Izanagi, simply talking to someone doesn't make them a couple." She activated her quirk & looked Izanagi in the eyes, to determine if it was the real him or just a clone. Looking in an illusion's eyes wouldn't allow Griselle knowledge to his quirk, so if she didn't recieve knowlegde, she'd know if it was a waste of breathe to continue talking to him. Miranda sighed and looked at her class, did they really not keep up with upcoming news? "You do know the Sport Festival is in a month, wouldn't it make the most sense for it to be about that or at least something that has happened before in first year," she shook her head, rather worried for her class. Miranda was trying to forget about last night. "Hope you all have been training for it! I know me and Midori have been putting the time to actually prepare for the events. I think it'll be a blast, don't you agree?" Aiko called out, standing next to the ever tired Midori who was slumped forward. Turning her head to Midori, Aiko threw one clean punch towards Midori's head as to wake her up, but Midoris's body didn't seem to want it. Leaning out of the way of the punch, Aiko noticed that her attack missed, prompting her to strike another one by kicking. Again, Midori moved out of the way which began to irritate Aiko, once again throwing another punch. After series of punches Midori was able to dodge all of them without a problem, easily moving in and out of her position in order to evade. Midori, still slouched over, turned to face Aiko with her tired yet still bland look. "Stop. You're only going to get tired." Isan entered the room, carrying a few papers with him. He looked at the disorder within his classroom, giving a brief sigh. "Alright everyone, get into your seats!" The class followed his command without anyone speaking out. "As you all know, I said I'll be making an announcement today. I'm certain a few of you have already figured out what it is. The U.A. Sports Festival." Zenji grinned ear to ear, but didn't say anything as to not undermine his teacher's authority. "In your previous year you've had time to train before the Sports Festival. While the time you receive will not be increased, you'll have a few more options for training. You are allowed to train independently, with fellow students, or even intern at a Pro's agency. All of the school's facilities are also free for you to use during the time school is open until the day of the Sports Festival. As long as you turn in a form specifying your location, you're also allowed to skip class to go train. Although, if it's discovered you lied on your form, or if you're not actually training, there will be consequences. Any questions?" Kinzoku wanted to ask a question, but knowing his mentor's situation, it wasn't the best for him to simply blurt it out. He kept quiet for now. He looked around the classroom, hoping that someone would ask a question that also provided an answer for his. Kinzoku thought of all his classmates, and their possible training regiments. But at the end, he was excited for what everyone would be able to do after the training however. And he knew he couldn't slack or else he'd fall behind. Griselle simply nodded, understanding the rules and expectations. Now it was only time for her to plan her training for the Sports Festival, even though she knew she'd fall behind anyway. She took out her notepad and began to plan right away. With his eyes open whilst still leaning back against his chair, Jack continued to sip away at his beverage whilst listening to Isan. "Son of a bitch was right..." Jack thought to himself as the words of a certain student from the night before echoed inside his head, prompting the man to raise his hand to signal that he had a question before announcing it: "Jooryoku-sensei, is there anything else you can tell us about this year's Sport's Festival? Besides the new events, which teachers will be holding it for example." "Mimir Gashadokuro and Kazuya Tachibana, teachers from Class 2-B, will act as our announcers and commentators," Isan began. "Our referee will be Hana Kojima, also a teacher from Class 2-B. Other than that, I can't tell you anything about the specifics of the festival. Just know that it will be tough." "Are we gonna get paired with people from class 2-B?" Izanagi asked, completely ignoring Isan's comment about not saying anything else. He was interested, and he had felt he teased his friend Zenji enough. It seemed everyone truly had a good time with whatever they were up to yesterday, or at least, that was what Akira concluded, based on the many smiles. Yeah, at least the others had a good game. Akira kept her conversation with Jack for a long time during yesterday, it surely kept her in good spirits. Her eyes snapped up at the information being released about the upcoming festival, "That is likely, Izanagi-san." Akira turned to the student in question, a soft expression on her face, "Such happened in our previous year," After all, wanted it or not, as heroes, they ought to keep a good relation with a lot of people. One way or another. Akira was never too much of a fan of the festival, as they were all shown for the entire country while using their powers and doing their best... admittely, she saw why it sounded good to some. But, showing herself a lot really wasn't her forte. At least her parents could probably watch it, right? Izanagi looked at Akira and could practically feel her anxiety. "You don't have to -san, me. Just Iza will be fine. I'm excited to participate with 2-B. I feel like I haven't seen them in a while." "Hmhmhm," Akira muffled some giggling, eyes closed, "You did tell me that the other day. I will try to abide by it, no worries." She mused and took a glance at Izanagi. "I... don't know them that much as the rest of you." Jirou remained silent through most of the news announced, standing at the foremost front of the class as Isan was talking, taking in what he was saying without putting his reaction on display, realizing the severity and implications of what this could mean for their heroic careers. Scratching the band aid attached along his cheek, Jirou looked around their class, noticing the bustling and noisy talk surrounding him, lethargically looking around class, avoiding crossing eyes with his party from last night. "So it begins," he muttered to himself, opening up his book as he began to forumulate a training regimen, raising his hand while facing the teacher. "Hold up, how much do we have to get ready?" "Two weeks" Isan said quickly. "Alright then," he continued, eyeing Akira and Izanagi to get them to quiet down. "If no one else has any more questions, let's begin today's lesson." Leaning back yet again in his seat as the man shifted between the different conversations between the other students, Jack continued to sip the contents of his mug as gazed back at their teacher. Having received a question from Jirou, his ears seemingly perked up as Jooryoku-sensei announced the time and conditions to their upcoming training, looking back down his mug for a moment. "Two weeks huh... That'd give me enough to explore more about this new power.." removing one his hands from the mug as he inspected it for a moment as if it had been painted in an entirely new colour. "Not only that but training alongside someone else would be a nice change and the opportunity to get to know them better... But who?" At first, Jack's head turned over to Jirou as the young student was seated closest to him whilst also being a high ranking student, but also realized that it wouldn't work as they weren't getting along that well. Putting the mug in his left hand whilst reaching over his seat with the other as Jack turned back to the rest of the class, scouting out the potential partners for a few moments until his eyes locked onto a familiar face. Jack had decided and didn't want to risk anyone else getting to them first, he stood up from his seat and walked over to the side of their class bench with the coffee still in hand. A coy smile revealed itself on his face as he lifted his mug to greet them, "What do you say to the idea of training together on this one? It would give us the chance to get to know one another better, what do you say Akira?" Whipping her head to look at Jack, Akira's eyes widened and her mouth trembled. "T-Training?" She uttered, hands fidgeting with her lap, it was a simple, after all, what was she so nervous about? She had done it some few times with her other classmates. Yeah, she had. That brought a smile to her face, as her expression brightened. "I'll gladly accept, Jack!" Akira waved a hand at him, lips curved up, their time earlier was certainly good and here this was another opportunity. Her hand stopped for a moment, since, where would they train? School?- "Would you mind if we trained at my househould?" Akira tapped a finger at her chin, "We have a big yard... And I always felt the place was comfortable." She mused, not realizing the last part was said aloud. Jack's previous smile had turned wider upon hearing that his proposal had been accepted, raising his mug yet again whilst nodding his head to acknowledge her words. He realized in the small pause inbetween Akira's words that the class appeared to be silent, most likely due to the fact that was supposed to start and he interrupted it. Having started to turn before promptly stopping and look back at Akira as carried on, only to reveal another smirk. "Is that so?" Proceeding to take another sip of his coffee, "If it makes you feel comfortable then sure, but we'll go over the details after class." Raising his other hand to wave goodbye for the time being before turning his attention over to their teacher, "Sorry about that Sensei." Making sure to return to his desk with relative haste as to not upset Isan even further than he probably already had. He sure liked that mug, Akira deemed, but, that also made a giggle escape her lips, "Yes! It is fine enough." She nodded at his suggestion, having just noticed the quietness of the class along with Jack. "I apologize too," Akira waved her hand around, turning forward in her own sit. Certainly they would use the side yard, after all, the area of her house was fairly large. Parents who constantly worked out there did that, she supposed. "It doesn't pay up for the time away." Akira mentally concluded, focusing on the class for once. From what he interpreted from the talk along the class, Ryuji could hear most of what had transpired yesterday, not surprising, that they left for karaoke with the majority of their peers to blow off steam, with the exception of a few, himself included. However, writing down across his notebook, Ryuji was caught off guard at the sudden announcement coming out of Isan's mouth, spun in sudden bewilderment at the chance to compete this year with the best of the best. leaning his desk with his fingers woven together, Ryuji pressed them against his mouth, hard pressed to think carefully about what he was going to do these next two weeks, as time wasn't on his side, at least in regards toward expanding on his abilities to an extensive degree within that time frame. Loosening his tie to help him think, his sight veered off to a number of directions across the classroom, his scrambling to get his thought in order. With a quick jerk from his neck, Ryuji switched his attention toward the ceiling fan, his pencil, and lastly to a several of his classmates. Two weeks? Pfft. Barely enough time to come up with a new trick, he thought, bending his elbow across his arm to the point emitting a small cracking noise. Upon closer inspection, Ryuji took note of the pairings forming, keeping an ear to the floor on the bustling going on around him, in particular to Jack, noticing that he, along with several others could've been in better shape, surmising that something must have happened the night before. With enough information provided, the next step was simple: train. Waltzing up to the center of class, Jirou grabbed a form from Isan's desk, commencing on filling out the paper with all manner of personal information, including his whereabouts and facility he was planning on using the next two weeks prior to the Sports Festival. Thinking carefully as to where, Jirou pondered on his decision for a bit, taking into consideration his own Quirk's abilities and the settings at his disposal in part by the school, ultimately writing down the U.S.J. training facility behind the school, perfect for him to train at peace without needing to moderate himself on collateral damage or by the presence of bystanders. However, thinking even further down the line, it became more apparent that this was ultimately a challenge of stamina and overexposure of his own abilities for a good chunk of the festival. As such, Jirou began to fill out an entirely different form of paperwork with the intention to bring in and use his own equipment for the Sports Festival given the nature of his Quirk. Ugh, this is headache inducing, he groaned to himself, handing the sheets of paper back to their teacher before marching out of class to commence training.